comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-07-27 - Apokolips Now!: Interlude By a Wrecked Mansion
There's little wreckage. That's the appalling thing about the wreck of the Avenger's Mansion. Much of it simply melted. Everything below street level was slag. The upper levels had left some debris as Brimstone's explosive formation was channeled upward. The ceiling and interior rooms were ash. The outer walls blown outward made something of a mess. That was all. The surrounding buildings were badly damaged, by fire or some heavier pieces of equiment that fell to gorund intact, or the battle royale that also erupted. Wildcat surveys the field from his seat on his motorcycle and lets out a low whistle. He came in costume because people had to know he and others like him did not abandon the city. This scene is like nothing he ever saw. Even the battlefields of Europe were nothing like this. Only his JSA pass got him this far through road blocks and aid stations. There is no one on the street. The road blocks seen to that. Or, rather, there *should* be no one in the area. However, standing still, almost still enough to be mistaken as a statue, is a female figure. With her back to the street, and therefore to the gentleman on the motorcycle, her face is obscured from view, but it is easily apparent who it would be. Petite figure, auburn hair, impecibly dressed...one would be a fool to not recognize the form of Janet van Dyne, with or without seeing her face. Janet is surveying the wreckage...the silence almost overwhelming. Finally, she steps forward, towards the blast...kneeling down to pick up a mangled piece of technology, warped and melted into almost non-recognition. But...Jan knows what it is. It is one of her former wrist-blasters, which was kept in the lab. The lab that now, like the mansion, no longer exists. The lady radiates class. Despite being of the 'hit-it-till-something-gives' school Wildcat recognizes her from behind. He waits a few moments before he gets off the bike and approaches her careful not to startle. Little people are freaky mean if you spook them if nothing else. The Atom taught him that. Eventually he clears his throat. "Evening," he venutres. There isn't a jump or even an indication that the woman heard the greeting physically. She doesn't turn around, though she does reply back, in a voice and is calm and controlled. "Hello." The figure turns around, still holding the mangled wrist blaster in her hands. Blue eyes regard the man before her, with there being a faint recognition visible. Janet doesn't mention it, though, as she lifts her head adopt her more business-like self. "How...may I help you?" Wildcat smiles at the woman's response. After having all this happens her first question is an offer of aid. Dinah's mom was like that. He nods to the crater and says, "I'm WIldcat. I was in the Justice Society of America when there was one active. I thank you for the offer but I'm not in need of help. I came when I saw the ... explosion. I think I can help you and your people." The smile is returned...but it isn't the typical Van Dyne smile. It seems forced...a bit strained..as Janet nods slightly. "I...am aware of who you are, sir." Yes, she just dropped the honorific on Wildcat. "I am Janet van Dyne, chairperson of the Avengers." Her eyes shift, for just a moment, from Wildcat to a storefront behind him, one that took some damage in the form of shattered windows and damaged doors. It looked to be a dress shop, with some, but not all, of the dresses needing some level of repair. With a shake of the head, partly to clear her thoughts, Janet turns back to Wildcat. "It must have been quite the sight. To see the explosion from Gotham." Oh yes, she knows definitely who Wildcat is. "I am not sure how you can help, but I am willing to listen to all offers." Wildcat holds up an electronic key and says, "The JSA is not terribly active. If at all any more. We have a large brownstone for an HQ in Morningside Heights. The facilities are intact and first rate. You're welcome to operate out of there until you can rebuild. We even have living quarters. Here ... I brought a pamphlet from when we had tours ..." Ted reaches into a side compartment of the bike and rummages a bit. "Ah! http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/File:JSA_Headquarters_III_001.jpg" The pamphlet, coupled with the earnest offer, actually brings a laugh to Janet's lips. A full-fledged, honest-to-goodness laugh. "Oh, I appreciate the offer, sir. However, I think, between myself and Tony Stark, we just might be able to come up with a suitable replacement that doesn't require us to take over your headquarters." The smile that Janet gives is genuine...the sort of smile that people have fallen for. "However, I will not forget the offer. Allow me to corner Tony in a room and talk it over with him. Perhaps get the rest of the Avengers' input as well. You wouldn't by chance have a means of contacting you, if possible?" Wildcat folds his arms and says, "Sure do Miss. Here's a business card. I run Grant's Gym in Gotham. Ask fer 'Ted'; I have a sort of open ID. But I wouldn't sit on this offer too long. That Brimstone is only one weapon in Darkseid's arsenal. He's going to be back before long in force after that communications hack. We're going to need everybody up and ready and soon. Also this way you'd be able to work closely with the Justice League. I think we're going to need to work together and fast. Our enemies from both worlds seem to be capitalizing on our ignorance. 'Bout time we showed a united front. I'm sure you and Mr. Stark can work something out. I hope to hear from you soon." He nods and heads back to his bike. "G'night Wasp." Janet Van Dyne chuckles softly, taking the business card and tucking it into her jacket pocket. "Goodnight, Mr. Grant." She looks down at the melted blaster in her other hand, then just drops it upon the debris about her, moving to follow Ted to his motorcycle. "I will definitely be contacting you soon, I fear."